


Proud to Be Me, Proud to Be Us

by nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gender rolls are the wors kind of bread, M/M, Pride, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil’s journey toward discovering their sexuality had been different. Both hard in their own way.





	Proud to Be Me, Proud to Be Us

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for the Flash Fic Fest: Pride! hosted by @phandomficfests on tumblr.

Dan and Phil's journey toward discovering their sexuality had been different. Both hard in their own way.

 

Phil had realized early on that he was crazy not only about girls Like Sarah Michell Gellar but about guys like James Marsters and David Boreanaz as well. Identifying who caught his interest was not difficult at all, but he still struggled with society's expectations of what men should act or look like.

 

During his adolescence and early twenties, Phil had felt annoyed by the subtle commentaries he heard about him not being manly enough and the man-gifts he sometimes received from his father. He objectively knew it shouldn't matter to him, but it sometimes made him feel insecure.

 

He was a bisexual and that didn't make him any less of a man than the next one, it took him years to ingrain this information into his brain. He made sure to repeat that to himself when people tried to force him to be what they believed a man should be.

 

Dan, in turn, had a much longer journey. At first, he tried labels, bisexual, pansexual, gay; some resonated with him more than others but he never felt like they truly represented him.   
The fact that people liked to talk about his sexual orientation frequently, often in a very negative light, didn't help the matter.

 

 

When he gained online popularity everything seemed clearer in a way but, more confusing in others. Through the years he tried to break the moulds, to experiment with fashion, with how he behaved in front of his audience.

 

He did this for himself but he also did it for Phil. He tried to lead by example, to let his loved one see that it was ok to break away from gender roles even if they didn't necessarily want to come out; they could still be true to themselves and not feel like they were hiding.

 

Dan decided that he didn't like labels nor did he like to follow the norm. Phil, expressed his wish to experiment but in a more covert way because trying new things was fun but change was sometimes scary.

 

2018 was the year where they decided to let people think what they wanted, about their relationship, about their sexuality, about them in general. The only thing that mattered to them was their original goal, to always be themselves, to never forget where they came from and be good people.

 

2019 was the year where they started to wear their engagement rings during videos, even without acknowledging the topic. They had been open enough that people was able to fill in the blanks.

 

June of 2020 was the month where they were comfortable enough to let it all out. They took a few days off from their wedding planning to go to as many lgbtq+ events as they could. They researched charities to work with as they wanted to get more involved in the community not only by donating but also by providing information and resources to whoever might need them.

Their biggest statement was no statement at all. They wore colourful clothes and rainbow bracelets, set a picknick basket and joined Pride.

They enjoyed a peaceful loving afternoon listening to music, chatting with people, hugging members of their audience and taking pictures.

They returned home with their hearts filled with love, joy and acceptance.  

As they sat on their sofa with a glass of wine Dan held Phil's hand, " I know that wasn't easy for you. I'm so proud of you" he smiled.

"I'm proud of us," Phil said kissing Dan's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @succubusphan   
> Tumblr link: https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/175221762176/proud-to-be-me-proud-to-be-us
> 
> A day may come when a bitch learns how to put an actual link in the notes, today it is not that day.


End file.
